


Curiosity Is Not A Sin

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Series: Until The End. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potterlock, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Unrequited Love, hopefully humourous, not good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Potter!Lock. </p>
<p>Sherlock, a Ravenclaw, is a young student at Hogwarts, he's made a love potion and decides to test it on his Gryffindor friend, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Is Not A Sin

John took off his robes and flopped down onto his bed. Today had been a long day; Professor Snape had set them yet another essay and practice for the next match had been dull. He just wanted to rest and write a letter home before they had to sit down for dinner. A small pink box of chocolates had been laying on his bed since he came in. John cursed himself, he hadn't even noticed. He wolfed them down one after another until the box was empty and kept fiddling with the card in his hands.

' Meet me in the Room of Requirements before dinner. SH '. 

John made doe eyes at the card as he admired the cursive scribble. His heart felt like it was soaring, something was wrong. Bloody hell, he thought to himself when he realized the person who sent the chocolates was none other than Sherlock Holmes, Ravenclaw. They had been best friends since they took the train together to Hogwarts on their first year and Sherlock proceeded to deduce everything about John's muggle born existance. Sherlock was a genius pureblood who didn't know how to control himself. John had once again become the boy's experiment.

 

John managed to make it to the Room of Requirement before Sherlock, that was a silent victory at least; Sherlock was always there first, John swore he was a ghost at times. "John" Sherlock's low baritone voice rang out. It was far too deep for a third year, John thought but now that he had been drugged that voice sounded perfect, enticing. "Tell me everything you are feeling right no-" Sherlock couldn't finish his sentence because John's hands had suddenly found his hips. His fingers were making quick work of getting underneath his uniform and tracing gentle circles on the bone itself. "John?" Sherlock suddenly sounded a bit shy, "perhaps this wasn't a good idea?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have never done Potterlock before and I don't know if I should continue doing so. Oh well. I hope you like it~. xo


End file.
